Im zerrissenen Sternenmeer
by DerSehnsuchtWegen
Summary: Verträumte Story....ein Pirat, seine Sehnsüchte, das lockende Meer und sein Herz, das er nicht versteht... (Ist schwer zusammenzufassen...lest es biiiittteee einfach mal :-) ) - slash...im Moment noch nich arg, aber doch...
1. Kapitel 1

Hay! Also, hier ist sie: Meine erste fanfic!!! Vielleicht etwas seltsam geschrieben...nein, ich würde gerne wissen, was ihr dazu meint! *liebgugg* Lest es einfach und sagts mir dann! ...meine Zusammenfassung war ja nicht  
sehr vielsagend *gg*  
Viel Spaß!  
  
~*Im zerrissenen Sternenmeer*~  
  
Wie er an den Wolken zerrt, sie in Fetzen reißt und über den kalt beschienenen Nachthimmel jagt, wild und weit, wie er die Wogen wirft und teilt, aufwühlt und umstürzt, den schattigen Mond mit dem kühlen Nass der Nacht besprüht, die Stille erfriert und löst, wie er mit den Blättern spielt, sanft, aufbrausend, warm und sachte, hart, kalt und schneidend, so war er auch mit Jack. Mit den Wolken trieb er ihn über Berge und durch Täler, durch glitzernde Nächte und glühende Tage, über den heißen Sonnenstrand und den tiefgründigen, verlockenden Ozean. Sparrow. Sein Schatten flog mit ihm und die Frau an seiner Seite, die einzige, die er liebte. Die schwarze Lady, die des Nachts mit ihm träumte, des Tags mit ihm lachte und über allem mit seiner schwarzen Seele tanzte, triumphierende Gesänge feierte. Lang schon war er geflogen, gesunken, hatte beinahe den Horizont und die Sterne erreicht. Nun verließ er für Atemzüge, wie er zu glauben meinte, das Sternenmeer und setzte seit langem wieder einen Fuß ans trockene Land. Nicht lange stand er, um zu sehen, wie seine Füße im Sand einsanken, das Meer ihm rief, dass er es nicht vergessen solle, sich mit silbrigen Schaumkronen schmückte und lockte. Immer weiter ging er, bis er die dunklen Gassen erreichte. Schlafend beobachteten die Häuser seinen Weg durch die engen Straßen, mit einem Auge offen, immer wachsam, dachte er. Er musste in der Nacht kommen. Man jagte ihn und er spürte es. Die Nacht war warm, der Geruch von Leben hatte sich mit dem kalten Luftzug um die Ecken gestohlen und war verflogen, wie Jack gekommen war. Seine Schritte hallten in seinem Kopf, er musste sich still verhalten. Kein Geräusch, nicht das kleinste. Die Stäbe des eisernen Tors waren kühl und abweisend und Jack nahm nicht diesen Weg. Das große, edle Haus war bewacht, sicherlich. Weiter und weiter ging er, bis er sich durch die dunkle Hecke schob und die kühle Mauer ertastete, die es zu überwinden galt. Er befand sich sehr nahe am Haus. Licht fiel durch die oberen Zweige. Warnung oder Hoffnungsschimmer? Seine Finger fanden Halt und er zog sich schwer hinauf. Die Mauer war rau und brüchig und seine Finger schmerzten, als er die höchste Kante endlich überwunden hatte. Die Zweige umwucherten und verbargen ihn noch immer ein wenig und das Haus sah gerade nicht hin. Er sprang und lief.  
  
Durch den Hintereingang und dunkle Flure hatte er den einzigen hell erleuchteten Raum erreicht. Leise genug trat er ein, um die beiden nicht aufsehen zu lassen, die sich dort innig einander widmeten. Abwesend, bezaubert von den unzähligen Kerzen, die mehr als den großen Raum erleuchteten, stand er und sah sich um. Sie bemerkten ihn. Überrascht schrie sie auf, fing sich, indem sie eilig die Hand vor ihren Mund presste. Seine Augen leuchteten freudig. "Jack!" William Turner hatte seine Fassung gefunden und griff nach den einzigen Worten, die er für jeden Anlass zurechtgelegt fand. "Was machst du hier?" Jack lächelte. Jetzt, da er Will sah, blühten die Kerzen auf und entfalteten ein Feuerwerk, ein kleines, so dass er es in seiner Hand hätte halten können. Es war diese kleine Wiedersehensfreude, kurz und euphorisch, mit kleinen warmen und heißen Funken, die sich in die Brust brannten und blieben, bis das zweite Weinglas beim abendlichen Gespräch geleert und alles wieder beim Alten war, weil man wusste, was der andere tat und erlebt hatte. Will interessierte es brennend, was Jack tat und erlebte. Doch Jack fand keine Worte, weil er es nicht wusste, nicht von außen zugesehen hatte. Und so erfuhr Jack, dass Will in naher Zukunft die Schmiede übernehmen würde, um für das Kind zu sorgen, das die beiden freudig erwarteten und wie die Hochzeitsfeier gewesen war. Jacks Frage nach der Hochzeitsnacht blieb allerdings unbeantwortet. Elizabeth hatte ihren Schreck überwunden und redete und redete. Jack konnte nicht mehr zuhören. Ständig warf er die Namen der vielen Leute in ihren Berichten durcheinander, die er nicht kannte und gab schließlich verwirrt auf. Das Kerzenlicht hatte ihn warm ausgefüllt und flimmerte nun unangenehm vor seinen Augen. Viel Wein hatte er nicht getrunken, doch das Zimmer drehte sich und schwankte, wurde hell und wieder dunkel, dunkler, immer dunkler. Dann konnte er sich doch noch halten. Das taube Gefühl in seinen Ohren ließ Elizabeths Stimme wieder zu seinem Bewusstsein durchdringen, doch nun bat er um ein Bett. Seine Reise war lang gewesen. Er reiste ständig. Der Weg war sein Zuhause. Das Meer. Die rauschenden Wogen, die unten gegen den Strand plätscherten und ihn riefen. Er vernahm sie ganz nah bei sich, tief in seinem Kopf, als er einschlief. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Daaaaankeeee für die Reviews!!! *knuddl*  
  
@mimmy: Ja,...ich weiß, verwirrend...man kann die Motive der Personen in meiner Story wirklich nicht einwandfrei erkennen, hab ich festgestellt. Aber ich hoffen, das ist nicht so schlimm *liebgugg* Die Story ist einfach nur aus so ner Stimmung heraus entstanden und eigentlich ziemlich sinnlos, glaub ich *gg* Vorhaben? Ich? Ui, da müsst ich ja mein Hirnchen anstrengen, hmmm....hoffentlich bist du anspruchslos ;-) @Sky9: Über das "verwirrend" sollte ich mir langsam Gedanken machen... ;-) Ich hab über die Story nich mehr drüber gelesen. man hat mir nur gesagt "es lässt sich gut lesen" und deshalb hab ichs so gelassen. Is mir nich aufgefallen, dass da vielleicht was nich klar is...ich weiß ja, worums geht *g* Dein Lob hat mich suuuuperdoll gefreut!!! .oO(schöne Beschreibung... *freeuuu*)  
  
Über das kommende Kapitel hab ich auch nich mehr drübergelesen, ich faules Stück... Schreit bitte, wenn es blödsinnig oder unlogisch wird, ich hatte bloß spaß am schreiben!  
  
Also wichtig: Man sollte bei meiner fic wirklich nicht über logische Zusammenhänge oder Tatsachen nachdenken...wär besser so *gg*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der Morgen kam und reiste wieder ab, ohne dass Jack ihn bemerkt hatte. Durch einen sachten Druck an seiner Schulter wachte er auf und fühlte eine gewaltige Hitze auf sich ruhen, die ihn in die Kissen drückte und keine Bewegung zuließ. Will hatte ihn geweckt. Es war später Nachmittag, als Jack das erste Mal dachte, er sei wach. Will war längst gegangen, aber wie lange schon? Er war allein. Sein Körper war zu schwach, um den Kopf zu heben, also sah er an die Decke, wahrscheinlich stundenlang. Der Tag sickerte langsam durch das nächtliche Sternenzelt und im goldenen Abendrot schwammen die Farben an der hellen Zimmerdecke ineinander, warfen Lichtflecken, die in Jacks Augen hängen blieben und sie schmerzten, bis er sie schloss und erneut in die Finsternis fiel. Er fiel tief. Das Schwarz um ihn sauste und sog, drehte sich wild und wirbelte, um dann plötzlich innezuhalten. Er hing lange im Dunkel, nichts um ihn herum außer eine unangenehme Kälte und Nässe, die sich gleichzeitig seltsam ausgetrocknet anfühlte, wie sie über seinen schwachen Körper strich. Lange lag er so. Und lange schwebte er so. Hin und wieder glaubte er, einen Lichtschein gesehen zu haben, eine Stimme zu hören, doch die Hitze, auf die die eisige Kälte folgte, zerrüttete ihn und ließ ihn schnell vergessen. Träume kamen und gingen. Riesenhafte Gestalten, große rätselhafte Dinge, die nach ihm riefen und kleine Störenfriede wanderten in seinem Kopf umher. Immer umher. Der grauenhafte, kleine Nachtalb folge ihm, wohin er ging. Durch lange, hohe Hallen, deren Ende im Dunklen lag, wo er hinter riesenhaften Säulen im Schatten lauerte, kicherte und kreischte. Doch manchmal spürte Jack Stille. Eine Ruhe durchströmte ihn, die nicht von ihm selbst kam. Er spürte jemanden neben sich und die Wärme, die er ihm schenkte, die neue Kraft, die er ihm gab. Und eines Morgens ging die Sonne wieder auf. Jack blinzelte. Er fühlte sich erlöst. Und er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Stirn. Wills Hand. Die Sonne ging auf. Es war Morgen und das Leben war soeben auferstanden. Es durchströmte ihn wieder, begleitet von einer Wärme, die ihn den scharfen Eishauch, der in der Dunkelheit der Tage seinen Körper berührt hatte, vergessen ließ. Er sah in Wills Augen. Lebendige Augen, dunkel glänzend und das Lächeln widerspiegelnd, das seine Lippen umspielte. Er zog die Hand zurück und griff nach einem Wasserglas auf dem Schränkchen neben sich, um es dem Kranken zu reichen. Jack bemerkte, wie ausgetrocknet sein Mund war, trank aber langsam. Die kühle Flüssigkeit zog schnell durch seinen Körper und belebten ihn wieder, so dass er sich nun auch wieder zu einem Gefühl wie Hunger durchringen konnte. Will hatte daran gedacht und längst ein kleines Frühstück auf dem Nachschränkchen gerichtet. Er beobachtete Jack prüfend. "Wie fühlst du dich? Geht´s dir besser?" Seine Stimme klang ernsthaft besorgt und hoffend. "Ja, es geht schon..." Jack bemerkte, wie schwach er war. Er musste im Liegen essen, weil er nicht genügend Kraft hatte, sich aufzurichten und sitzen zu bleiben. Richtig Appetit hatte er aber auch nicht. "Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher....ich weiß nicht, wann du geschlafen hast und wann nicht. Wirklich wach warst du nie. Ich kann´s dir nicht sagen. Bin eben gerade erst aus der Schmiede zurückgekommen. Da hatte ich die letzten Tage auch viel zu tun. Weißt du, es dauert doch nun nicht mehr ganz so lange, bis ich sie übernehmen kann. Der alte Brown hat sich und den Alkohol nicht mehr im Griff....und das Geschäft auch nicht." Ein freudiges Lächeln zeigte sich bei diesen Worten auf seinem Gesicht und er hatte seine Sorge scheinbar ganz vergessen. "Die letzten Tage, sagst du? Wie lange bin ich schon hier?" Ein Schlag durchfuhr Jack. Was war passiert? In seinem Kopf begann wieder alles durcheinander zu wirbeln. Er legte das Brot beiseite, das er nicht essen konnte, und ließ sich erschöpft ganz ins Kissen zurückfallen. Das Brot fiel vom Schränkchen. Es hatte zu sehr über die Kante gelegen. Jack schloss die Augen. Alles rauschte und wirbelte und drohte, ihn erneut zu verschlingen. Es pochte und raste, war wie eine dicke Flüssigkeit, die schwer an ihm schluckte. Er verlor sein Bewusstsein, sein Zeitgefühl, seinen Körper. Dann war es vorbei. Er wurde ruhiger. Jemand berührte ihn, streichelte seine Hand, seinen Arm. Er atmete tief durch, ließ die Augen geschlossen und ließ es zu, dass sich sein Körper wieder entspannte. Ihm kamen die Kerzen wieder in den Sinn. Sie schwebten ruhig vor seinem geistigen Auge und leuchteten seinen hohlen, schwarzdunklen Körper aus. Seine Haut kribbelte. Es war, als würde die Kerzenflamme darüber laufen. An seiner Hand, seinem Arm. Dann an seinem Hals, sanft und zärtlich, über die Brust nach unten zu seinem Bauch, der sich durch sein entspanntes Atmen sachte bewegte. Jack öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Nichts drehte sich mehr, es war vorbei. Und er spürte diese warme Hand, die sanft auf seinem Bauch kreiste. Will achtete nicht darauf, ob er wach war. Er achtete nur darauf, was seine Hand tat. Wie sie kreiste, dabei immer tiefer rutschte, die Haare unter Jacks Bauchnabel umspielte und... Erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück. "Entschuldige...denk jetzt nicht, ich....", stotterte er verlegen. "Nein. Ist schon gut..." Jack fühlte sich wunderbar erholt. Er lächelte. In Wills Nähe erwachte dieses Licht in ihm. Er hatte es schon während seiner Krankheit gespürt in den endlosen Stunden in der bodenlosen Kälte. Will war bei ihm gewesen. Ja, Will war da gewesen. Tagsüber hatte er hart in der Schmiede gearbeitet, geschuftet und geschwitzt für die Frau, die er über alles liebte und für das Kind, das er ebenso sehr lieben würde. Doch die Sorge hatte auf seinen Schultern gelegen und ihm jeden Handgriff, jeden Schlag erschwert. Abends war er dann bei Jack gewesen, hatte manchmal Stunden bei ihm gesessen, nachgesehen, wie es ihm ging, ihm frisches Wasser gebracht, seine Stirn gekühlt und ihn beruhigt, wenn er träumte. Tagelang war Jack nicht in seiner Welt gewesen und tagelang hatte die Sorge ihm fast zerfressen, er würde vielleicht nie wieder kommen. Und Jack hatte diese Anwesenheit gespürt, hatte gespürt, wie man sich um ihn kümmerte, auch wenn er zu schwach gewesen war, um es wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
  
Will stand auf und nahm das Glas und den leeren Wasserkrug. "Ich muss jetzt langsam wieder los. Es gibt zu viel zu tun, um hier rumzusitzen, tut mir Leid." Er lächelte entschuldigend und ging zur Tür. Im Flur war es düster. Von unten hörte Jack zum ersten Mal das Leben heraufkommen, das in diesem Haus tagsüber herrschte. Der Türspalt wurde größer und Will schob sich hinaus. Etwas regte sich in Jack, das nicht wollte, dass Will jetzt ging. Ihm wurde übel. Bevor er noch etwas tun konnte, fiel die Tür ins Schloss und er war allein. Für einen Moment war ihm, als habe jemand ihm die Tür zum Leben wieder verschlossen, ihn eingesperrt, sein freies Herz in schwere Ketten gelegt. Das Meer rief. Der Tag wurde sonnig und vom Meer her schrieen die Wasservögel. Das Fenster war halb offen und ließ die frische Morgenluft ein, die einen salzigen Geruch mitbrachte. Er lag hier in Ketten. Sein Leben hatte den Raum eben durch diese verfluchte Tür verlassen, die nicht im richtigen Moment für immer geschlossen bleiben konnte. In ihm wurde es düster. Draußen schien die Sonne, er hörte den Lärm von den Straßen zu ihm kommen. Es war nicht viel, nur so, als ob sich ein paar flinke, lebendige, sonnige Funken in sein dunkles Gefängnis verirrten. Die Welt war gleißend hell. Doch in ihm war es düster. Jemand war bei ihm gewesen. Er hatte das Licht gebracht und es wieder mit sich nach draußen genommen, als er gegangen war und ihn zurückgelassen in einem grauen, trostlosen Tagtraum. Der Wind spielte mit dem klappernden Fensterflügel, ließ die Scheibe spiegeln, durchsichtig werden und wieder spiegeln, das Zimmer die Lampe neben dem Bett, den Schrank. Zur Mittagszeit beruhigte sich die Stadt für einen Moment, um sich zum Essen zu begeben und eine Weile zu verschnaufen. Jack konnte das Rauschen der Wellen an der Festung hören. Er dachte an Will und ein seltsames Gefühl durchzog ihn. William. Er sah an die Decke. Das Fenster veränderte die Lichter an der Decke, spielte mit ihnen, während die kühle Luft ins Zimmer und über seinen überhitzten Körper strich. William. Er war seinem Vater sehr ähnlich und doch wieder nicht. Äußerlich ließ sich das nicht leugnen, aber der junge William war anders. Das mochte an seiner Erziehung liegen, die ihm, nach Jacks Meinung, nicht unbedingt gut getan hatte. Er hatte für seine Begriffe ein falsches Verständnis von Ehre, doch das konnte sich auch mittlerweile geändert haben. Der alte Turner war hart und oft unerbittlich gewesen, was ihn als Pirat gewiss weit gebracht hatte und Jack hatte ihn sehr gemocht, wenn man das sagen konnte. Er hielt jedenfalls viel von ihm. Aber das hier war anders. Anders als alles, was er kannte. Er war aus seinem Leben gerissen worden, war an Land gefangen, an einem Ort, an den er nicht gehörte. Und doch behagte ihm etwas daran. Ja, er wartete auf ihn, wartete darauf, dass das warme Licht zurückkehrte. Er würde am Abend kommen, eine Kerze bringen, das Fenster schließen und sich zu ihm setzen. Einfach nur zu ihm setzen und sehen, wie es ihm ging und mit ihm reden vielleicht. Jack wusste, was ihn von seinem Vater unterschied. Es gab Dinge, die dieser niemals getan hätte. Will war anders. Weicher, liebevoller...  
  
_____________________________________________________ So, das war jetz viel :-) Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Tschüssi! *knuddl* Doro 


	3. Kapitel 3

Hay, Leutz, da bin ich wieder....ich lahmarschiges Ding... ;-) Erstmal: Es tut mir furchtbar Leid wegen den Absätzen!!!! Ich mach das jetzt! Versprochen! Wusste net, dass man das auf der Seite später nemmer lesen kann... *schäm* *verkriech* Daaaaanke für die Reviews!!! Schreibt immer schön weiter nette Sachen, da fühl ich mich doch so geehrt *gg* *freu* Hoffe, das hier gefällt euch auch gut... ~~~~*~+~*~~~~  
  
Der Abend kam und als es fast ganz dunkel war, klopfte es an der Tür. Jack schlief, er schwebte in einem halben Traum, der sich irgendwo vor dem Fenster in der Abendluft befand, um die untergehende Sonne hinter dem Horizont des Meeres zu betrachten. Das Fenster schloss knirschend und Jacks Traum schwebte noch müde vor der Scheibe, als er aufwachte. Sein Zimmer war in warmes Licht getaucht. Fast vorsichtig und andächtig trug Will die Kerze durch den Raum, um sie auf dem Nachtschränkchen abzustellen. Dann zog er den Stuhl zum Bett heran und setzte sich. Er sah müde aus.  
  
Jack drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an. Verträumt. Die Flamme tanzte wild und freudig und unter der dunklen Decke standen die Sterne im Zimmer, wie in einem endlosen Raum, den nicht einmal Träume ganz ausfüllen konnte, in dem man in der kleinsten dunklen Ecke noch nach Jahrzehnten ein Geheimnis entdecken konnte.  
  
Die dunklen Augen der beiden Männer glänzten und leuchteten im warmen Kerzenlicht, das sie in eine eigene Welt hüllte, die keine Grenzen kannte. Jack versuchte, die Grenzen in seinem Herzen zu finden, doch die neue Welt hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und es schmerzte ihn heiß und wohlig, zu begreifen, dass es keine Grenze mehr gab.  
  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie sich nun schon sehr lange so schweigend anschauten und er sah Will, der einsam dort saß. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, rückte er näher an die Wand hinter sich. Es fiel ihm schon etwas leichter, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Will sah auf. Verwirrt, etwas verständnislos. Dann erhob er sich, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und blickte Jack erwartungsvoll an. Nichts geschah. Für lange Zeit nicht. Beide warteten sie auf das, was kommen würde, obwohl keiner wusste, was es sein würde. Es war wie ein großes geheimnisvolles Ereignis, das näher rückte und voller Vorfreude erwartet wurde. Es hatte etwas festliches.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich. Es war normal, nichts besonderes. Und Jack fühlte sich so wohl, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.  
  
Die dunklen Wände rückten nah um sie. Es war ein warmes Dunkel, wie der Anfang der Welt, wie das Ende und wie alles, was man ahnte, aber nicht begriff. Sie redeten und lachten, erzählten von vergangenen Zeiten, aus denen Will viel wissen wollte. Jack erzählte ihm lange von seinem Vater, mit dem er jahrelang umhergezogen war, viele schöne und grausame Dinge gesehen und erlebt hatte.  
  
Er war sein bester Freund gewesen und so wusste er eine Menge zu erzählen, auch über das, was er gedacht und gefühlt hatte, als er von seinem Sohn sprach, wehmütig und stolz. Durch viele Stürme waren sie zusammen gesegelt, die vor Wills geistigem Auge neue Formen annahmen und wüteten.  
  
Er stellte sich seinen Vater vor, wie er an Jacks Seite auf der Pearl segelte wie er vor noch nicht langer Zeit auf der Interceptor, sah die goldenen Piratenschätze, die Seeschlachten.  
  
Dann waren sie still. Die Erzählungen lebten in ihren Köpfen weiter, verselbstständigten sich, bis sie schließlich verflogen. Sie sahen sich an. Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander.  
  
Die Kerze flackerte und war im nächsten Moment vollständig heruntergebrannt.  
  
In Jacks Körper breitete sich eine seltsame Spannung aus. Das Dunkel hatte sie nun ganz umschlossen. Sie hörten ihren Atem und schwiegen.  
  
Jack fühlte, dass die Kerze noch nicht ganz erloschen war. In seinem Körper brannte es so heiß und sehnsüchtig, als habe er die Flamme in sich eingesogen. Die sanften Atemzüge, die über sein Gesicht strichen, berührten seine Seele auf eine wunderbare Weise, die sein Herz ins Stolpern brachte.  
  
Obwohl es stockdunkel war, schloss er die Augen mit dem Wunsch, es noch intensiver zu spüren. Er wusste, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte. Das Meer rief lauter, die Pearl schrie in einem wilden Sturm nach ihm, doch er wollte es nicht hören. Er ertränkte das Rufen in seiner Seele und ließ das kleine, heiße Leuchten sich ausbreiten.  
  
Eine Berührung ließ ihn innerlich zusammenzucken. Will hatte seine Hand an sein Gesicht gelegt und strich mit einem Finger sanft, ja, zärtlich, über sein Ohr. Jack zitterte. Sein Gesicht wurde heiß. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich vor sich schämte oder vor Will. Nie war er so nervös gewesen. Sonst nahm er sich immer gleich alles, was er brauchte, egal, was danach kam. Nicht diesmal. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes und das machte ihn unsicher, ließ ihn zittern, wühlte ihn innerlich auf. Er rückte näher an Will heran, vorsichtig, legte seine Hand an seinen Körper. Die Spannung wurde unerträglich. Die Zeit dehnte sich, als solle die Dunkelheit ewig werden. Wills Atem wurde heißer, näherte sich ihm langsam und wie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte Jack seine Lippen an seiner Wange vorbeigleiten, eine kurze Berührung, die in ihm alles zum explodieren brachte. Er wollte Will zu sich ziehen, halten und nie wieder gehen lassen, so heiß brannte doch seine Seele. Doch der hatte sich bereits schnell seinen Berührungen entzogen.  
  
Jack war allein. Will stand irgendwo im dunklem Raum und wusste nicht mehr, wer er war und wohin er gehörte. Das einzige, was er jemals geglaubt hatte, sicher zu wissen. Jack sah nicht auf, als er ging. Durch seine Augenlider nahm er den Lichtstrahl wahr, der aus dem Flur ins Zimmer fiel. Die Nacht war kalt und schmerzlich. Die Sterne waren gegangen und keine Träne konnte sie ersetzen.  
  
In dieser Nacht kamen die Träume wieder und niemand war bei ihm. Es war sehr früh am Morgen, als er es schließlich schaffte, sich ihnen zu entziehen. Der Tag war grau. Jack setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Mit Mühe schwankte er zum Fenster. Als er es öffnete, zog ihm schwere, nasse Luft entgegen. Über dem Meer, das hart an die Mauern und Felsen schlug, hingen schwarze Wolken.  
  
Fern, weit hinten, konnte er sehen, wie sie sich in einem unwirklichen Nebel mit dem Wasser verbanden. Heute wäre der richtige Tag gewesen, um zu gehen, doch das Wetter würde ihn nicht ziehen lassen.  
  
Er versuchte nachzudenken, konnte jedoch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er schloss das Fenster und sah zu, wie der Tag noch dunkler wurde, die Wolkenwand näher rückte und schließlich die ersten, immer stärker werdenden Regentropfen gegen das Glas prasselten. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie öffnete, sah er an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er eines von Wills Hemden trug. Während er seine Hose suchte, dachte er darüber nach, wer ihn wohl ausgezogen hatte. Sicher nicht Elizabeth. Will? Er lächelte und stellte sich das Gefühl vor, wie Wills raue Schmiedhände zärtlich über seinen nackten Körper strichen und...er wollte es sich gern weiter ausschmücken, so viel kam ihm in den Sinn, wenn er an diesen Mann dachte, doch jetzt hatte er etwas anderes vor.  
  
Fertig angezogen öffnete er die Tür und lauschte auf den Flur hinaus. Er hörte leise Geräusche aus dem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Leise ging er. Er wusste nicht, wer über seine Anwesenheit informiert war und wollte nicht gesehen werden.  
  
Leise schob er die Tür auf. Im Kamin gegenüber prasselte ein Feuer, das das kalte Licht des verregneten Tages aussperrte. Er sah sich um. Auf einem Sofa sah er Elizabeth sitzen, sonst schien niemand im Raum zu sein. Also trat er ein und schloss die Tür. Elizabeth sah überrascht auf. "Jack! Wie geht´s dir? Komm, setz dich doch." Sie legte das Kleid beiseite, das neben ihr gelegen hatte und machte ihm Platz. Jack setzte sich. Es war ihr Hochzeitskleid, da war er sich sicher. "Es geht schon....Wo ist Will?" Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte. Klug war es sicher nicht. "Er arbeitet. Ist sowieso in letzter Zeit so gut wie nie zu Hause. Gestern war er sogar die ganze Nacht weg. Ich weiß nicht...." Sie sah nicht glücklich aus, aber auch nicht, als ob sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. "..Er war nicht da?" Jack war verwirrt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum belog Will seine Frau? "Nein. Aber ich dachte, ich hätte ihn im Haus gehört gestern Nacht. Er ist seltsam geworden." Jack sah vor sich auf den Boden. Er mochte Elizabeth und hätte ihr niemals etwas Schlechtes gewünscht. "Hat er sich bei dir mal gezeigt, Jack?" "Ja...er war oft bei mir." Er wusste nicht, warum er das gesagt hatte. Er wollte sie einfach nicht belügen. Sie liebte Will. "Auch letzte Nacht...?" "...ja.." "Jack,...ich kenne dich nicht sehr gut, aber...." Sie wusste es. Jack sah sie an, erwartungsvoll, als ginge es um seine Hinrichtung. "Jack, ich hatte einfach öfter den Eindruck, als.....würdest du dich eher......für Männer interessieren." Jetzt war es raus. Man sah, wie schwer ihr das gefallen war. Sie schaute fragend. Ein Schimmer von Angst lag in ihren Augen. Jack wusste, dass es kein Entrinnen für ihn gab. Dann sprach sie weiter: "Ich weiß, du bist Pirat und kennst keine Grenzen, aber....verstehst du...." Sie seufzte. Ein gleichgültiges Gefühl hatte von Jack Besitz ergriffen. Es war, als würde er den Tod erwarten. "Alles, was ich gerne von dir wissen würde...verstehst du, ich muss es wissen! Ich....liebst du ihn?" Diese Frage schlug hart in seine Magengegend ein, in seine Gefühle, seine Gedanken. Liebte er ihn? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass seit gestern Nacht alles in ihm nach ihm schrie, dass er das Licht war, das er zum leben brauchte, dass er ihn spüren, seine Haut atmen, seine Lippen schmecken und bei jeder Berührung mit ihm verschmelzen wollte. Liebte er ihn? Er spürte dieses Brennen in seiner Brust. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach ihm. Er sah Wills Augen so nah vor sich, fühlte den Kuss auf seiner Wange kribbeln. Er würde es nicht aushalten ohne ihn. Es wurde ihm bewusst. Er hätte nicht gehen können. Das Meer hatte ihn verloren, es war nicht grenzenlos. Grenzenlos war dieses Gefühl. William Turner. Er antwortete nicht.  
  
"Jack?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. "Elizabeth,......." Es fiel auch ihm so schwer. Will hatte alles in seinem Leben verändert. Er war mit ihm auf Reisen gegangen, war wochenlang mit ihm auf See gewesen und nie hatte er mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Er war für ihn der Sohn seines besten Freundes gewesen. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Er sah auf. Er musste sich jetzt den Tatsachen stellen. Alles drehte sich. Elizabeth saß neben ihm, diese schöne, junge Frau, und hatte das Gesicht in den schmalen Händen vergraben. Das Feuer tanzte auf ihrer Haut, spiegelte sich in den Tränen, die über ihre Handgelenke die Arme hinabrannen.  
  
"Und er?" Sie fing sich wieder. Jack bewunderte sie ein wenig. Sie war auf ihre Art so stark. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er....ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Er wusste es nicht, doch er hoffte es.  
  
Er wollte aufstehen und gehen, sich aus ihrem und Wills Leben heraushalten, doch sie hielt ihn fest. "Jack, du kannst jetzt nicht weglaufen. Tu mir diese Ungewissheit nicht an." Ihr Blick war flehend und verzweifelt, ihre Hände nass vor Tränen. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und atmete tief durch. Seine Gefühle festigten sich wieder. Er sah sie an. "Ja,...ich liebe ihn....und...und ich wünschte, er würde mich auch lieben." "Wie wichtig ist es dir?" Warum wollte sie das wissen? Warum tat sie sich das an...und ihm? "Sehr...Ich sehne mich so sehr nach ihm, nach seinen Lippen, seiner Haut, seinen Augen, seinem Geruch...ich...." Alles brach wieder auf in ihm. Die Gefühle, die Gedanken, die Wünsche, Sehnsüchte und die Tränen der letzten Nacht. Er fühlte, wie sie über sein Gesicht liefen, kühle Streifen hinterließen, sich in seinen Bart verirrten, öffnete leicht den Mund, schmeckte sie salzig auf seinen Lippen. Er liebte ihn so sehr. Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Die Zeit verging langsam. Der Regen wurde stärker und Elizabeth ging, um neues Holz aufs Feuer zu legen. Sie blieb am Kamin sitzen und sah lange in die Flammen.  
  
Jack fühlte sich schrecklich. Es war, als müsse er jeden Moment seine Seele auskotzen. Er traute sich kaum zu atmen. Und wieder wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er wehrte sich gegen den schwarzen Strudel, der ihn mit sich reißen wollte, hungrig an ihm zerrte. Hart schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Einen Augenblick blieb er liegen, schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, um wieder sehen zu können. Elizabeth hatte sich nicht gerührt. Er ahnte, das es das schlimmste war, was er je getan hatte. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Will und Elizabeth waren die einzigen Menschen, denen er niemals hatte wehtun wollen. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen.  
  
"Jack? War was zwischen euch?" "Nein...nicht wirklich. Nein." "Jack, bitte, ich liebe ihn. Ich erwarte ein Kind von ihm." "Ich...ich lass ihn in Ruhe." "Jack..." "Ich lass ihn in Ruhe, klar?!" Er schrie sie fast an. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie sollte endlich aufhören. Es war doch nichts passiert und es waren schließlich nur Gefühle! Gefühle...Gefühle, die ihn zerrissen.  
  
"Das musst du nicht....jedenfalls nicht ganz..." "Wie?" Was wollte sie? Der Gedanke an Will tat ihm so weh. "Ich weiß nicht, was er für dich fühlt, du weißt es auch nicht... Ich möchte dir, uns, die Chance geben, es herauszufinden...außerdem, ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn wirklich loslassen würdest, nur, weil ich dich darum bitte. Dazu gehörst du zu sehr deinen Trieben. Du hast einen Abend, am besten noch heute. Ich gehe, ihr seid allein und könnt alles tun, was ihr wollt...alles...um Mitternacht bin ich wieder da."  
  
Jack war so überrascht, dass er nichts erwidern konnte. Seine Gefühle flatterten wild und hektisch durcheinander, für Gedanken war kein Platz. Ein ganzer Abend mit Will alleine und das noch heute? Er brannte lichterloh. Er brauchte ihn. Nur ein Abend, das würde reichen, wenn er alles mit ihm machen durfte, was er wollte.  
  
"Einfach so? Du lässt ihn mir einfach so?" Was, verdammt noch mal, dachte sich diese Frau?  
  
"Einfach so. Drei Bedingungen musst du allerdings dafür in Kauf nehmen. Erstens: Du tust nur Dinge, die er auch will. Zweitens: Du sagst ihm nichts von unserem Gespräch oder dieser Vereinbarung. ...........Drittens: Nach Mitternacht ist alles für dich vorbei. Du wirst ihn nie wieder berühren, nie wieder was mit ihm haben, verstanden?"  
  
Bedingungen. Sie waren ihm egal. Und wenn er Will nie wieder berühren und küssen durfte, ihn nicht mehr lieben durfte, er hatte diesen Abend mit ihm.  
  
Ein paar Stunden durfte er mit ihm glücklich sein, der Einzige für ihn sein, seine Zärtlichkeit genießen, sich ihm hingeben, in seinen Armen vergehen, bis er hoffnungslos verloren war. Danach würde er seinen Körper dem Meer zurückgeben, würde weit fortsegeln und wieder sein wie vorher, bevor er das Sternenmeer und seine schwarze Perle hinter sich gelassen hatte. Seine Seele würde weit verstreut und verloren über dem Ozean kreisen, in die unergründlichen Tiefen blicken und ihn suchen...ihn: William Turner.  
  
"Verstanden?" Sie riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er wollte nicht antworten. Er wollte all das hinter sich lassen, wollte wie in der letzten Nacht mit Will allein irgendwo in der Dunkelheit schweben. Mit ihm und dem Licht, das er ihm geschenkt hatte. "Ja, verstanden." Sie stand auf. "Dann geh ich jetzt." Sie nahm das Kleid und verließ den Raum.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hui! Genug Absätze??! Hoffe doch....  
  
Ich hasse diesen Dialog....ging aber nich anders *schnüff* Schlagt mich bitte nich, ich weiß selbst, dass das n Stilbruch is.... *sich selbst bestrafen geh*  
  
nachti  
  
doro 


	4. Kapitel 4

Und gleich noch was hinterher...weil mir doch grad so schön langweilig is....  
  
Will fand Jacks Zimmer dunkel und verlassen vor. Ging es ihm also besser? Oder war er etwa ganz fort? Der Lichtschein, der unter der Tür am Ende des Ganges durch fiel, beschien flackernd den kalten, glatten Flurboden.  
  
Gut, dann würde er eben erst nach Elizabeth sehen, vielleicht war Jack ja auch bei ihr. Er öffnete die Tür wie schon hunderte Male vorher, doch was ihn dahinter erwartete, war nicht wie immer, nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.  
  
Jack saß dort. Er war allein. Alle Kerzen im Raum brannten und im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer. Der Regen schlug gegen die Scheiben und der Wind riss an den Fensterläden, draußen tobte ein richtiges Unwetter. Er war nass, ihm war kalt. Und in diesem Raum war es so warm, das Licht war so zart, die Stimmung so romantisch. Er hatte Elizabeth erwartet. Jack...  
  
Unsicher trat er ein. Jack sah ihn an, wie er ihn schon ansah, seit er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hatte offensichtlich sein Kopftuch nicht gefunden, da sie seine Kleidung zur Wäsche gegeben hatten, hatte sich aber die Haare gekämmt, die ihm nun dunkel glänzend lang über die Schultern und ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
So saß er auf dem weichen Fell vor dem Kamin, die Beine angezogen und in eine Decke gehüllt. So saß er dort und schaute Will auf diese ganz besondere Art an, die er nicht deuten konnte. Sie berührte ihn, diese Art, Jacks Art. Er war etwas Besonderes. Niemand sonst konnte so sein wie er. Diese wilde, raue und doch weiche Seele in ihm, die sich danach sehnte, den Horizont zu erreichen und doch für immer von ihm fern bleiben wollte, die unberechenbare, gefährliche Seite, die ihn dazu befähigte, von einem Augenblick auf den anderen drei verschiedene Entscheidungen zu treffen, um sich dann elegant wieder allem zu entziehen, und diese zärtliche, melancholische Ader, die man ahnte, die er aber nur wenigen zeigte.  
  
Ein Blick genügte, um Will zu berühren. Er kam näher, ließ sich neben Jack am Feuer nieder. Wieder einmal bedeutungsschwer schweigend saßen sie beieinander, tranken Wein und sahen in die Flammen. Heiß, wild und zügellos verschlangen sie alles, was sie bekommen konnten, kannten als Grenze nur den kühlen Stein, der sie umrahmte, stoben ihre Funken hoch hinaus ins Dunkel, wüteten, spielten, wärmten. Wie Jacks Piratenseele, dachte Will. Er drehte sich zu ihm. Jack lächelte. Er sah in weite Ferne, weit hinter die Flammen, von denen er wusste, dass er anders geworden war, sah weit hinter die rußgeschwärzte Wand, an der die Funken wie Sterne am schwarzen Nachthimmel glommen, weit übers Meer, weit hinter den Horizont. Und er träumte. Von seiner Freiheit. Von der Freiheit, die ihn trug und immer getragen hatte, die ihn so leicht machte, dass er sich mit dem Wind treiben lassen konnte, fliegen konnte, wie die Nacht, schwingenlos, nur Segel die ihn vorantrieben.  
  
Dann kehrte sein Blick zurück, wurde bewusst und suchte den Raum ab. Es war spät. Sehr spät. Das Feuer lag dunkelrot auf dem warmen Stein, die schwarzen Hölzer glimmerten geheimnisvoll und verlockend, knisterten, als flüsterten die Geister des Feuers ihr Nachtgebet und die letzten blauen Flammen legten sich verspielt widerstrebend zur Ruhe.  
  
Sie waren allein. Es war still. Nichts als das Klingen der Tropfen am Glas, nichts als das Knistern und Knacken der Geister im Kamin. Der Wein stand still im Glas, fast schwarz im Dämmerlicht, tief und voll, halbleer und vollkommen. Ihre dunklen Augen berührten sich. Stille.  
  
Langsam streckte Jack sich auf dem Boden aus. Das Fell kitzelte und streichelte erregend über seinen nackten Rücken. Er schloss die Augen. Wartete, ließ sich fallen und treiben, hoffte. Sein Herz tanzte und funkelte wie die tiefschwarzen Holzscheiter in der Glut. Er stieß Funken hoch hinaus, tief in seine schwarze Seele und spürte die Begierde in sich aufsteigen, unaufhaltsam, heiß und verzehrend.  
  
Ein wunderbarer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Mit einem Mal spürte er Wills Hand an seiner Schulter, wie sie kalt und bebend über seine Haut strich, das Hemd den Arm hinunter zog, genoss es, vor Schreck zusammenzufahren, als diese heiligen Hände so kalt seinen Körper berührten, unsicher die Knöpfe lösten, um sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust zu fahren. Die Erregung durchwallte ihn in immer höher werdenden Wogen, ließ ihn sich anspannen und wieder lösen, spielte mit ihm, hart und sanft, wie der Wind, wie die Flammen. William.  
  
"Jack..." So sanft hauchte er seinen Namen, dass Jack das Gefühl hatte zu zerschmelzen. "Ja?" Sein Herz fühlte sich an, wie die Segel der geliebten Pearl, wenn der Wind sich darin fing, wenn er sie umspielte, sanft blähte und flattern ließ. Ungewisses Dunkel umfing ihn, dass ihn sonst beunruhigt hätte. Aber nicht diesmal. Er vertraute Will. Schon oft genug hatte er halbherzig den falschen Leuten vertraut, aber bei diesem Mann war es anders. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er würde alles geben...  
  
Langsam zog Will die Hand von ihm zurück und Jack spürte, dass er sich ebenfalls auf den Boden neben ihm legte. Jack genoss diese Wärme. Es war so wunderbar. Und gerade als er sich wünschte, diese Nacht solle niemals zu Ende gehen, durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Blitz: Sie würde zu Ende gehen! Und das schon bald. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sie war ihm durch die Finger geronnen, die von Wills Berührungen so schwach und zittrig gewesen waren.  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf, wie unangenehm aus einer Traumwelt geweckt, und sah den jungen Mann an, der sich dicht neben ihm ausgestreckt hatte und seine dunklen Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihn richtete. Er musste es tun. Jetzt.  
  
Wie in Trance näherte er sich Wills Gesicht, langsam, ganz langsam, neigte den Kopf zur Seite, spürte seinen heißen Atem, näherte sich seinen Lippen. Noch so weit war er davon entfernt. Wenn doch dieser Augenblick etwas von Ewigkeit hätte, nur ein wenig.  
  
Seine Hand suchte zitternd Halt an Wills Körper, der sich sanft aber immer bestimmter an seinen schob. Der Atem brannte auf ihren Gesichtern, auf ihrer Haut, schnitt tief in Jacks wildes Herz, das bereit war, für diesen Moment, diesen Kuss, seine Freiheit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aufzugeben. Fast schon konnten sie die Haut des anderen berühren, so nah waren sie sich und ebenso verloren.  
  
***********  
  
*pfeif* Na, das war jetz ma net so viel...bin zur Zeit n bissl raus...schreib viel anderen Kram +sorry+  
  
*über viiiieeeele Reviews freuen würd* *liebgugg* 


End file.
